


And The Stars, They'll Guide Me Home

by NearFar



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bellamy is a Soldier/Guard, Debating whether to keep it short, Gen, Mount Weather, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Nuclear Warfare, Or to add more, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Song: Jupiter (The Eden Project)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearFar/pseuds/NearFar
Summary: A short piece I dreamt up while listening to Jupiter by The Eden Project.It is the End of the Before. Bellamy is a soldier posted as guard at Mount Weather in his previous life.





	And The Stars, They'll Guide Me Home

_ “And the stars, they’ll guide me home _

_ When I falter _

_ And everything comes crumbling down.” _

Fire.

Heat.

Flesh.

_It is time for you to come home, Bellamy Blake._

Sirens rose and fell, and blisters broke out upon his freckled skin. He ran and ran and ran, even as plasma spilled forth down his arm, racing, sprinting a track that would never have a finish line. The gun in his hands felt heavy, dense but not gold, and the trigger called with the voice of a lover.

May 10th, 2052. He had to finish the mission, he had to finish evacuating. There were so many people ahead, people who knew what to do; he just had to make it to Mount Weather, just push a little further. His training would not fail him, surely it wouldn’t fail him? His legs were on fire, they burned, oh God, they burned-

_Rest now, Bell._

“No!” He screamed.

The air tasted of blood. Speakers lined the perimeter he was protecting not hours - minutes - ago and repeated, monotone, the message he’d never wished to hear. The words droned in his ears: _nuclear_ , _attack_ , _missile_ , _inbound_ , _evacuate_. His head drowned beneath the manic pulse in his temples and his lungs gasped for air as the memory repeated on loop. He had to keep going, he had to live, he had to make it to the door-

_You won’t make it, young child._

“I will, I will, I will!”

A growl from his lips, his throat was a razor blade. His brow set itself firm, teeth gritting as he dug harder into the soft dirt beneath his boots and pushed, even as tall trees whipped his arms with minds of their own. Left, right, left, right, left, right. He couldn’t give up, he would never give up, not even as his body seared and old, rusted wire snagged his shin.

“Fuck!”

He faltered, a misstep as the barbs he didn’t see tore open his skin. Tumbling forward and planting his shoulder into the ground, he felt the snap of his ankle, a solid crack amidst the cacophony of noise that assaulted his eardrums. The facility was so close, he could see it through the trees ahead, oh God, it was so close, so close-

_Bellamy._

He crawled. Ragged and beaten, his palms bled as he emerged onto the concrete, but it was no use. The door was already closing.

“Wait! Wait for me!”

Speakers counted down the seconds to impact and the guards behind the door turned away, black, streamlined masks hiding their humanity as they pushed it toward closure. For a brief moment, Bellamy wondered if they had any left as a tear slipped down his bloody cheek in desperation.

“Wait,” he croaked. “Please…”

Bleeding, broken and blistered, all he could do was watch as his only chance of salvation slammed shut with a resounding boom, signalling the end. He screamed and begged over and over again, even as the spittle from his mouth grew red with blood, but it was no use. Anyone who would survive was already gone.

_Bellamy Blake._

He heard the voice and the wind rustling through the trees, growing ever louder, and he closed his eyes, finally accepting his fate.

“Get it over with.”

The speakers reached their final count and he turned his head towards the sky.

_In peace, may you leave the shore._

_In love, may you find the next._

_Safe passage on your travels,_

_until our final journey to the ground._

The sky above lit up with a flash of light that was gone as soon as it came.

_May we meet again._

**Author's Note:**

> I originally didn't intend to have my first work on here written with The 100 universe in mind. However, I listened to Jupiter and then my hands just couldn't stop themselves from typing. The desperation in Bellamy's character was the only thing that came to mind and I wanted to write something where he would truly be alone.  
> Will this fic get longer? Who knows. Usually, I would write something longer, but the idea of 'may we meet again' is one I wanted to encapsulate like a flash flood - like the uncontrollable chaos of A.L.I.E launching the ICBMs and not being able to do anything about it.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
